Assassin
by Peu d'importance
Summary: Severus Rogue a un secret, lourd à supporter, et il craint plus que tout pour la vie de son amant... Qu'arrivetil quand l'instinct prend le dessus? ...attention présence d'homosexualité...
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteure:** Peu d'importance

**Titre:** Assassin

**Chapitre: **Chapitre 1

**Inspiré de:** Harry Potter (vraiment?). J'en profite pour souligné le fait que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, quoique j'en fait tout ce que je veux :P

**Genre:** Slash (ou peu importe comment ça s'appelle) Severus R./Sirius B. Pas de scènes trop explicites, c'est plus du gore (ah, j'vais en profiter pour vous prévenir qu'il y a présence de gore lol) qu'autre chose, mais bon, y'a présence d'homosexualité alors ne vous offusquez pas!

**Rating:** heu... hum, je suis pas très familiarisée avec ça... mettons... T!

**Type:** mini-fic (2 chapitres)

**Résumé:** Severus Rogue a un secret, lourd à supporter, et il craint plus que tout pour la vie de son amant... Qu'arrive-t-il quand l'instinct prend le dessus?

**Message:** Cette courte de fic (qui devait au début n'avoir qu'un chapitre) a été écrite avant le 6è tome, et même avant le 5è, alors certains évènements qui se sont passés dans ces deux tomes ont peut-être été laissés pour compte. Mais bon, ELLE EST BONNE QU'EN MÊME MA FIC, alors lisez-la!

**Assassin, chapitre 1**

_Assassin! Assassin! Assassin!_

_Non!_

Les voix se rapprochèrent, plus fortes, plus horribles encore.

_Coupable! Coupable! Coupable!_

_Par pitié... non..._

Il tomba à genoux. Partout, des visages désolés... partout des soupirs accablés... partout la même odeur de culpabilité. Tout en haut des grandes estrades, dépassant d'une tête au moins tout le monde, se détachant presque du reste de la foule, il vit Remus, ses yeux doux voilés par la déception.

_Innocent! Je suis innocent!_

_Coupable! Coupable! Coupable!_

Remus n'avait rien dit. Il avait contenté de se tenir là, l'observant, le scrutant, sans jamais sillé une seule fois, sans jamais abandonner cet air attristé et empreint d'une douleur comme il n'en avait jamais vues.

_Innocent! Je suis innocent! _

_Coupable!_

_Je ne l'ai pas tué! Je suis innocent!_

Au loin, tout au bout de la salle, une porte, ouverte sur l'extérieur. Il se releva et se mis à courir, sentant les regards le suivre, sentant toujours le regard pesant de Remus et de tous ceux qu'il avait aimés et qui l'avaient aimé en retour, sentant la douloureuse froideur lorsqu'il passa devant les détraqueurs étrangement immobiles, sentant le goût fétide du sang dans sa bouche quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait serré les dents sur sa langue jusqu'à l'en faire saigner.

_Je ne suis pas un assassin! Je suis innocent!_

Il referma la porte derrière lui et se rendit compte qu'une noirceur inquiétante l'entourait. Pas un souffle, pas un bruit, pas une lumière. Un noir total. Il eut beau chercher des yeux, aucune issue ne se présentait à lui. Une voix! Oui! il avait bien entendu une voix, faible, maladive, mourante presque.

_Viens... viens..._

Il s'en approcha, ne sachant pas s'il aller foncer dans le malade.

_Viens... viens..._

_Je fais ce que je peux! Où êtes-vous? Qui êtes-vous?_

Il ne devait plus être bien loin, la voix lui avait semblée si proche! Aucun son, aucun son sauf cette voix...

_Viens... viens..._

Il trébucha et se retrouva à plat ventre sur la pierre froide. Un cri aigu, comme venant d'outre tombe, emplit la salle sans fins, l'emplit lui alors qu'il se couvrait les oreilles. Mais le cri venait de partout, même du plus profond de lui-même, de son corps, son coeur, son âme! Il se releva en titubant et le cri arrêta d'un coup.

_Viens... viens..._

La voix! À quelques mètres, à quelques centimètres!

_Tu m'as tellement déçu... tellement déçu..._

La voix s'était faite plus implorante, plus faible encore, comme un râle.

_... tellement déçu... tellement déçu... _

_Je n'ai rien fait!_

_Tu as tué Sirius Black... tu l'as tué..._

_Je n'ai rien fait! Je ne l'ai pas tué! Je ne suis pas un assassin!_

_... tu l'as tué... tu m'as tué..._

La lumière vint, plus faible encore que la flamme d'une bougie, mais ne l'empêcha pas de voir, voir la voix, voir le corps. Voir, à quelques centimètres de son visage, le visage de Sirius, les yeux blancs, la peau de son visage en décomposition mais laissant encore voir qu'il était mort trop tôt, mort avant le temps, mort alors que la vie pouvait encore lui apporter quelque chose malgré qu'elle semblait contre lui. Il ouvrait la bouche, répétant inlassablement:

_... tu m'as tué... tu m'as tué..._

Il cru voir une araignée tomber de son oreille avant que tout se mette à tourbillonner autour de lui et qu'il s'évanouisse quelques secondes. Il ouvrit les yeux: il était à l'extérieur, dehors, avec les arbres, les étoiles, la lune en quartier si mince qu'elle en était presque invisible, l'herbe tendre et verte sous ses pieds... Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur régnant paisiblement sur les environs, illuminant le parc de ses seules fenêtres derrière lesquelles brillait une lumière apaisante. Il essaya de se lever, mais il fut pris de nausée alors que le souvenir de Sirius lui revenait à la mémoire, qu'il revoyait sa peau d'un blanc jaunâtre taché de vert et de bleu, cette peau, se visage, qui avait été si doux, si beau malgré la poussière, la misère et la douleur, si aimant pendant tout ce temps, toutes ces années...

Il réussit enfin à se lever et, titubant parfois comme un ivrogne, il parvint aux marches de Poudlard qu'il gravit avec peine. Il ouvrit tant bien que mal la porte qui le menait au hall et la referma derrière lui. Encore ce noir, inhabituel, effrayant... Il n'avait jamais eut peur du noir, partie intégrante de lui, de sa vie, mais maintenant, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de sortir du noir, voir la lumière au moins un fois, une seule et unique fois, avant de se laisser mourir.

_Tu m'as déçu... tu nous as tous déçu énormément._

La voix vieille et fatiguée de Dumbledore, maintenant, résonnait autour de lui.

_Je ne l'ai pas tué!_

_Tu es coupable... tu l'as tué..._

Il se laissa tomber à genoux encore une fois et enfonça sa tête dans ses mains. Jamais il n'avait aussi eut le goût de dormir, dormir définitivement, pour l'éternité, rejoindre Sirius là-haut si il le pouvait encore, si Sirius voulait encore de lui!

_Tu es coupable... tu l'as tué... quand il avait confiance en toi... tu l'as tué... tu l'as tué..._

La voix s'estompa doucement et les lumières s'allumèrent pour révéler la même salle lugubre de procès, avec ses grandes estrades où Remus se tenait toujours, le regardant de ses yeux expressifs mais devenus durs et froids. À ces côtés, Dumbledore, les yeux sombres, impénétrables, et... Il eut un nouveau haut le corps. Le cadavre de Sirius, les yeux toujours aussi blancs, la peau toujours aussi jaunie, sale, décomposée, des cheveux manquant par endroit sur sa tête, mais ceux restant encore noirs et brillants, vêtu de la robe qu'il portait à sa mort qui lui pendouillait grossièrement sur le corps, complètement déchirée par endroit, laissant apercevoir des plaies où grouillaient des vers blancs et des bouts d'os qui transperçaient la chair, était assis à la gauche de Remus. Cela commença par un bourdonnement, mais bien vite, ce fut un véritable hurlement:

_Assassin! Assassin! Assassin! Assassin!_

_Oui! Je l'ai tué! Comment pouvez-vous comprendre? Le seul fait de ne plus le voir me fait souffrir! Arrêtez! Arrêtez! Je suis un assassin. J'ai tué Sirius Black. Je suis un assassin..._

Les voix se turent, puis recommencèrent:

_Coupable! Coupable! Coupable!_

Tout tanguait et tournait autour de lui.

_Assassin! Assassin! Assassin!_

La nausée le prit encore, et le goût de la bile envahissait sa bouche.

_Coupable! Assassin! Meurt! Meurt! Meurt!_

Il ouvrit les yeux, le noir l'enveloppait comme à chaque fois. Il sentit les draps qui couvraient son corps nu et soupira de soulagement alors qu'il s'apercevait que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il sentait la présence de son amant juste à côté de lui. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve... Il lui toucha le bras: froid. Son coeur s'accéléra alors qu'à son oreille, on murmurait:

_Assassin... assassin... assassin..._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteure:** Peu d'importance

**Titre:** Assassin

**Chapitre:** Chapitre 2

**Inspiré de:** Harry Potter (gnirf). Je vous informe en passant que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (gneeeeee).

**Genre:** Slash Severus R./Sirius B.. ATTENTION, PRÉSENCE DE SANG (quoi demander de mieux: de l'homosexualité masculine et du sang!)

**Rating:** T mettons... je comprends trop pas le rating, c'est tellement personnel. Sérieusement je laisserais un kid de 12 ans le lire, mais p-e pas genre un pasteur du Texas. Gne.

**Type:** mini-fic (2 chapitres seulement)

**Résumé:** Severus Rogue a un secret, lourd à supporter, et il craint plus que tout pour la vie de son amant... Qu'arrive-t-il quand l'instinct prend le dessus?

**Message:** Cette courte de fic (qui devait au début n'avoir qu'un chapitre) a été écrite avant le 6è tome, et même avant le 5è, alors certains évènements qui se sont passés dans ces deux tomes ont peut-être été laissés pour compte. Mais bon, ELLE EST BONNE QU'EN MÊME MA FIC, alors lisez-la!

**Assassin, chapitre 2**

Il se réveilla en sursaut. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Il bougea la main aux tâtons et saisit la main de son amant, puis, voyant qu'elle n'était pas froide mais chaude, poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ça n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Mais... comment pouvait-il affirmer être bel et bien dans la réalité? Au tout début - il se rappelait son rêve - il avait cru être réellement dans un tribunal, puis à Poudlard. Ensuite, il n'avait jamais été aussi certain d'être éveillé, et pourtant, Sirius n'était pas mort, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru. Il était vivant, à ses côtés. Sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir le pouls régulier et incessant, et contre sa peau, une douce chaleur lui rappelait que, même sous l'influence de puissants sortilèges, il n'aurait pu faire de mal à Sirius.

Pourtant, il devait, à chaque seconde, lutter contre les pulsions qui l'animaient malgré lui. Dans leur étreinte, lorsqu'il posait doucement ses lèvres contre le cou de son amant, il devait résister pour ne pas commettre l'irréversible. Sirius connaissait les risques qu'il courrait en aimant quelqu'un comme lui - si il était réellement possible d'aimer ne ce fusse qu'une _chose_ se rapprochant de lui.

Il avait déjà tué, certes, mais jamais, en réalité ou en rêve, n'en avait-il éprouvé un seul remord. Il en avait besoin pour survivre! Le sang lui était aussi vital que l'air, sinon plus. Le sang animal, amer et pâteux, pouvait suffire à le laisser en vie pendant quelques semaines, un mois au grand maximum, mais ensuite, le goût, le _besoin_ du sang humain, doux et sucré, devenait si oppressant que toute tentative d'y échapper était vaine et même l'être le plus aimé pouvait se retrouver sous la douleur de la mort. Déjà, si on passait la main sur le cou de Sirius, à environ deux centimètres de l'artère principale, on pouvait sentir une cicatrice à peine guérie, triste souvenir d'un moment où la faim combinée à un désir puissant avait suffit à lui faire perdre la tête. Deux centimètres plus à l'avant et Sirius serait mort, vidé de son sang.

Oui, il était ce qu'on appelait un vampire, une "_créature de la nuit_", un... _monstre_? Sirius, décidément, avait un don étrange pour attirer les êtres les plus infréquentables: Remus, un loup-garou, et lui, un vampire.

Il ne se rappelait pas comment c'était arrivé. Il lui semblait que, depuis toujours, il était vampire. Pourtant, contrairement aux autres, il ne semblait pas immortel; en effet, il avait vieilli à la même vitesse que tout être humain normal. Il avait entendu parler d'autres vampires dans la même situation que lui: ils étaient nés d'une union vampire-mortel, et dans son cas, sûrement le mortel était un sorcier. Et bien heureusement! Si il n'aurait eut ses dons pour la magie, il n'aurait pu préparé quotidiennement la potion qui lui permettait de supporter la lumière du soleil et, ainsi, avoir une vie presque normale, où il n'était obligé de se cacher, où les gens ne le fuyaient pas, et où l'amour d'autrui était toujours quelque chose que l'on pouvait espérer et vivre.

Il se retourna sur le ventre et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Si la vie n'était pas encore totalement contre lui, il espérait qu'elle ne le laisse pas errer dans l'Éternité. Jamais il ne survivrait. La mort est parfois préférable quand la vie qu'on mène n'en vaut plus la peine. En fait, Sirius était la seule chose au monde qui l'empêchait de cesser de prendre sa potion contre le soleil et de s'exposer aux rayons de celui-ci pour laisser son corps se désintégrer et ainsi ne plus avoir à affronter la vie. Quand Sirius mourrait, il se laisserait partir lui aussi, c'était la seule solution. La mort est, en tout temps, préférable à la folie; et si il venait à perdre Sirius, celui-ci emporterait avec lui sa raison.

Il se remis sur le dos et fixa le plafond, où bien vite, les ombres de la nuit furent remplacées par les lumières du jour. Il se leva, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller l'autre homme, pour aller prendre la potion vitale qui l'empêcherait de devenir cendres, puis se recoucha aux côtés de son amant. Il passa les doigts dans les cheveux de Sirius, et celui-ci, marmonnant son nom dans son sommeil, lui prit doucement la main.

Il se mit à somnoler jusqu'à ce qu'un cri le réveilla. Il se redressa en sursaut, Sirius en fit de même, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

_C'est encore un rêve..._

L'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Le regard de Sirius n'avait rien de normal: sa pupille était si petite qu'il semblait ne pas en avoir du tout, et son iris n'était pas de son brun noir habituel, mais d'une couleur plus ou moins certaine chancelant entre le marron et le vert.

_Au moins, ce n'est pas lui qui a crié... Même si ce n'est qu'un rêve, je ne l'aurais supporté..._

Il passa par dessus son amant pour atteindre la commode et enfilé en vitesse la robe qui y traînait. Il laissa Sirius seul, celui-ci ne semblant à présent nullement affecté par le cri qui avait retentit quelques instants plus tôt, puis il sortit à l'extérieur. Au milieu de la rue, juste devant la petite clôture, deux enfants était assis par terre. L'un avait le genou entièrement ouvert, l'os à l'air libre, alors que l'autre fixait la blessure d'un regard avide.

_Monsieur, aidez-moi... Tout est sa faute, monsieur..._

C'était le petit garçon qui l'implorait ainsi et qui désignait son ami du menton. Mais le vampire ne l'aida pas. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

_Nous sommes dans un rêve._

_Monsieur... s'il vous plaît..._

La scène était trop familière, ce petit garçon, il le connaissait, et l'autre, qui le fixait à présent d'un regard suppliant...

_Ne l'aide pas, monsieur... Laisse-moi le faire, juste un peu... Il le perd tout de toute façon, regarde son sang, il fait une grosse flaque..._

Son estomac se tordit. Cet enfant, il le connaissait... c'était lui! Et l'autre, celui qui était blessé et qui ne semblait plus s'en rendre compte... Il avait mal pourtant... enfin, il _avait eut_ mal, puisque cela s'était passé il y avait de cela tant d'années...

_Monsieur, aidez-moi_

_Non! Laisse-moi... Tu le désires toi aussi, monsieur... Regarde, il meurt de toute façon..._

Le petit garçon fit la moue, puis sembla attendre une réponse de la part de l'homme; puis, s'impatientant, il sauta sur l'autre et plaqua sa bouche contre le genou ouvert. Il criait l'enfant, il criait alors que l'autre en prenait, en prenait encore... Et lui, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce sang, ce sang qui débordait de chaque côté de la bouche gourmande pour s'écraser dans la marre qui recouvrait le pavé. Déjà, le pauvre petit ne se débattait plus... Le petit vampire leva sa figure vers son aîné, de minces filets écarlates glissant sur son menton.

_Monsieur... Tu sais que tu en veux... regarde, il y en a encore plein!_

Il prit le garçon à moitié mort dans ses bras et le souleva pour l'approcher de l'homme. La douce odeur du sang l'enveloppa, l'odeur la plus douce, surtout venant d'un enfant aussi jeune - une dizaine d'année à peine, si ce n'était moins. Il approcha doucement son visage de celui de l'enfant, et celui-ci entrouvrit difficilement les paupières, découvrant ses yeux vitreux et rouges.

_De toute façon... ce n'est pas moi qui l'aurai tué..._

Il appuya les lèvres contre le cou palpitant, puis il mordit. Le goût, pur délice, emplit sa bouche, et une profonde extase l'envahit à mesure qu'il prenait de longues gorgées, sous l'oeil attentif de son "lui" plus jeune. Il tomba à genoux, encerclant le petit de ses bras, jusqu'à ce que le pouls se mette à ralentir dangereusement. Si il buvait jusqu'à ce que le pouls s'arrête, le petit deviendrait vampire, ce qui était fort indésirable.

Il prit la petite tête aux cheveux dorés imprégnés de sang et la posa sur ses genoux. Le petit vampire s'approcha lentement de lui et se pencha à son oreille.

_Ce n'est qu'un rêve, Severus..._

Il se réveilla en sursaut, et il comprit aussitôt l'erreur qu'il avait faite. À genoux sur le matelas, il tenait Sirius dans ses bras, exactement comme il l'avait fait avec le petit garçon de son rêve: sa tête était posée sur ses genoux, et le restant de son corps était replié en boule, comme un enfant. Il cherchait son souffle, s'accrochant à la vie, mais déjà, ses extrémités étaient blanches. Il mourrait, et malgré ses efforts, il le savait.

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Severus, ce n'était... qu'un... rêve..._


End file.
